Northern Lights
by Jibaku-Chan
Summary: (rating for violence)*FINAL CHAPTER ADDED-POSSIBLY DISTURBING TO SOME* In a future world, the new ruler of the earth (and his human concubine) requests one last meeting with the leader of the weakened rebels. From the song
1. Default Chapter

AN:Well, this is a switch for me...no yaoi! I love this song, so I made a fic to go with it. I already have all of it written, but Ive got alot to post, so Ill get it up as fast as I can...enjoy! Oh ,and befroe I forget, big thank yous to Amethyst Soul for being the first to read this fic and post it up on her page Planet Irk. Check it out, minna!  
-  
Northern Lights  
Chapter 1-Its Cold In Here  
-  
"And I cry and no one can hear  
Inhale  
The blinded eyes that see  
The chaos  
Bring the pitiful to me  
Even though I'm wide-awake, I will  
& blackest night & I will wait for you  
It's cold in here, there's no one left  
And I wait for you  
And nothing stops it happening  
And I knew, I'd cherish all my misery alone  
  
(And I wait staring at the Northern Star  
I'm afraid it won't lead me anywhere  
He's so cold, he will ruin the world tonight  
All the angels kneel into the Northern Lights  
Kneel into the frozen lights"- Hole, Northern Star  
-  
It was dark in the feild. He stood in rubble, eyes searching the sky for threats. In this new world, there were many threats. The one he was most wary of were the A.N.G.E.L.U., or angels for short. Their names were an acronym that stood for AreoNautical-Geolocating-Eradicaton Lazer Units. Their job was to locate unregistered citizens and destroy them. The leader of the resistance was unregistered to say the least.  
  
He had not wanted to lead it, was rather thrust into the position by the people whom he had finnaly convinced of the menace that the circling ships represented. Even now it was probaly too late.   
  
He glared at the ground, smoothing hair out of his eyes. "If only they had listened..."  
  
To hisd surpise, his eyes had begun to burn with tears. He took off his galsses to wipe them away, and the landscare became blurred and smooth. He couldnt see the angels hovering about, but no matter what he could see the chaos that was engulfing every corner of the world her knew and loved. He didnt know why. perhaps it was the fate of the resistance. They were pretty much doomed. The aliens had the control and the power here, they had the goverment and the technology. All they had were the weapons they stole from government armorys. They had a few storng people on their side, but that was all...and it was nothing compared to what they were up against. Their new ruler was merciless, wanted the opposition stopped at any cost. Of course, they were giving him a headache, something he was proud off. He wouldnt have been willing to meet face to face any other way.  
  
He shivered, a chill running through his body. This was one of the forbidden zones, the places humans were not supposed to be anymore. It was a base for the enemy now. The whole town where he grew up had became one huge swarming mass of alien activity. It was pitch black and silent, the lonliness pressing in from every corner of the field. There was noone left for him, and he waited alone to meet his fate.  
  
Many people had tried to stop him. His right had man, who was actually a woman named Chi, had nearly wept trying to convince him to stay back. It was suicide, she said. This was true. He had no chance of escaping this meeting alive. His team had done everything they could to stop him, or at least post an escort to folow him. He refused it, however. Ever since the first time he had an ikling of the truth, he knew a meeting like this would take place and probaly mean the end of his life. Nothing could stop it, it was like fate. He merely accepted that the time had come.  
  
The true reason he was crying , although he tried to deny it, would probaly accompany the alien leader to this spot. It was a scandal among the higher ranks that the leader of the aliens had a human concubine. It was even rumored that she was pregnant. Jokes on what the baby would look like was told anywhere but in his presence. She was generally hidden from the public, although she had major surgery done to try and look more reptillian. Despite all that, her identity was still obvious to those that knewe her as well as the defender did. His heart broke every time he saw her.   
  
She was all he had had when they were young, and although they handt seemed too close in reality they had clung to eachother like liferafts. They supposrtyed each otehr without words but with actions, buying each otehr magazines, doing homework for each other. They were secretly allied.   
  
Now all of that had come to a crash.   
  
He stared up at the sky, the lights of the stars rendered sick and weak by the glowing palace a few miles away. it had a complicated name, tho most people just called it The Northern Lights. This was because of thee odd light patterns it reflected in the sky. He glanced away from the northern lihgts, searching for the brightest star in the sky. This, his father had told him in a breif moment of togetehrness, was The Northern Star. In anchient times, people had looked to it to guidance and comfort.   
  
But those times were gone, infinetely killed by the large sleek ship that hovered down in front of him. The force and heat knocked him to his kness. He struggled back to his feet as the ANGELS darted out of the craft ahead of its pasengers. They surrounded him.   
  
"Human slave." they growled in unison. "Present your identification."  
  
"Leave him alone!" a familair voice cried from the cockpit. Obediently, they all turned and knelt in the direction of the palace. Two forms descended the stairs and sopped in front of him.  
  
The alien leader addressed him smugly. "Dib."  
  
He nodded. "Zim." Then he turned to the other, who looked away. "Gaz."  
  
  
  
Harmony/Kouji  
Ninja Harmony's Sidewalk Cafe  
www.angelfire.com/boybands/ninjaharmony/index.html  
"There's nothing terribly wrong with feeling lost, so long as that   
feeling precedes some plan on your part to actually do something about   
it. Too often a person grows complacent with their disillusionment   
perpetually wearing their "discomfort" like a favorite shirt. I can't   
say I'm very pleased with where my life is just now. . .but I can't   
help but look forward to where it's going." -Jhonen Vasquez, Johnny The Homicidal Maniac  
  



	2. Default Chapter

  
  
Northern Lights  
Part 2-The Wound That Swallows  
-  
"And they paid, I cry and cry for you  
Ghosts that haunt you with their sorrow  
I cried cos you were doomed  
Praying to the wound that swallows  
All that's cold and cruel  
Can you see the trees, charity and gratitude  
  
They run to the pines  
It's black in here, blot out the sun  
And run to the pines  
Our misery runs wild and free  
And I knew, the fire and the ashes of his grave  
  
And I wait staring at the Northern Star  
I'm afraid it won't lead you very far  
He's so cold, he will win the world tonight  
All the angels kneel into the Northern Lights  
Feel their hearts, they're cold and white"-Hole, Northern Star  
-  
Chi sat outside of camp, disassembling and reassembling a rifle. Tears ran down her face, rolling across the gun parts that were so clumsy in her hands. She knew she wasn't made for war, but she knew she didn't have a choice...  
  
She was never going to see Dib again. This she was sure of, although she tried to put it out of her head She was crying for him and didn't want to know it. She tried to lose her mind in the repetitive motions of the gun. She had to get better at this simple maneuver so she could fight better at the front.   
  
No matter how she tried, thoughts of him would not leave her head. Dib was amazing to her. A tall, shy scarecrow with a stalk of black hair and scratched up glasses, he acted as their messiah and leader against the Irken menace. She had worked her way through the ranks up to his second in command. She was very close to him, rumors of their romantic involvement were not entirely untrue..and yet. Dib refused to let himself get too involved with her until the war ended.  
  
"You don't understand, Chi." He had sighed to her once when she questioned his decision. "Everywhere i go, I'm followed by the ghosts of those who have died in this war. People, so many good people, have died for our freedom. For me to just give up now would be like letting them die in vain. I cant get too close to you now, cant get distracted...but I promise to you, as soon as this is all over, we can be together."  
  
From that day, they had treated each other like close friends or brothers in arms. Chi kept her hair kept short and perpetually wore a pair of red goggles made to enhance the visuals in every way possible. Not all Irken technology was bad, she supposed.  
  
But ZIM...Zim was evil. That much was for damn sure. Zim was what had turned her Dib, a strong man if there ever was one, into a walking wound that bled tears of decision and regret. He was in constant agony, swallowing the pain around her and the camp like a vacuum. He wouldn't survive if the war lasted too much longer...  
  
She was startled by a noise in the brush. She glanced over to see a tiny SIR unit, eyes bright red, prowling in the brush. Without thinking twice, she dived on it and drove the butt of her gun into the back of its neck, breaking the main power circuit.  
  
She opened up its head and pressed a button on her goggles. She studied the circuitry in its head. Besides the locating chip and the loyalty chip, the rest of it appeared to be garbage. It was almost as if someone had constructed the little bot out of garbage. In any case, it wasn't smart enough to keep a secret-  
  
Hey, there was an idea.  
  
She quickly plucked out the loyalty chip, then reconnected the power circuit. Its eyes lit up blue and it gave her a goofy smile. "Hell-ooo!"   
  
"Hi there." She smiled at it. "Say, why are you here, little bot?"  
  
"I'm here to bring people back to Zim! He says that I'm supposed to find all the people here and bring them back with me." Dib frowned. "he wouldn't give me a cupcake tho. he's a big meany."  
  
"Aww..." She reached in her pocket and got her chocolate ration. "Will this do?"  
  
"Yayyy!" He swallowed it whole, wrapper and all. "I like you."  
  
"I like you too." She paused. "Can you see those trees over there, on the edge of the clearing?"   
  
"Yup. Can I go play in them?"   
  
"Yeah, sure!" Her voice had a tone of forced cheerfulness to it. "In fact, why don't you go play over there while I round up my friends! Then we can go find Zim with you."  
  
"Yaaaayyyy!!" The little SIR unit ran off. She waited until he was out of audible distance, then turned on her walkie-talkie. "hello, base? I know where Dib is now...gather everyone you can and come with me. This is the chance of a lifetime-I think we can get Zim good."  
  
A few seconds later, Chi led a band of people to the pine trees. Their weapons were hidden, their pace slow-at first. But soon they could not help but run, running through the darkness that nearly had them convinced the sun was dead and gone. The sun would be dead for them, everything would be lost if Dib died that evening. he was their leader, their only hope. Without him, the already ailing revolution would surely collapse altogether. They ran with desperation, misery propelling their legs to the spot where the little SIR was swinging madly in a pine tree.  
  
Chi walked up to him, slightly out of breath. "Hello there again!"  
  
"Hi!" It flipped down into her arms. "Are we going now?"  
  
"Sure! Are you sure you know where he is?"   
  
The little SIR nodded. "He went to kill someone. He wants you all there when he's done."  
  
Chi clenched her teeth. A brief mental image of Dib hit by a lazer, screaming, a blaze of fire and ash-  
  
"Lets surprise him,"  
-   
Dib stared up at the star again, in an effort not to look at Gaz. Gaz looked so odd now...she retained her magenta hair and her squinting eyes, but her skin was green and she had antennae. Her daggerlike teeth parted and she hissed a greeting. "Dib."  
  
"Hello, sister." He tried to take her hand, but she twisted away. "Staring at the stars like always." She murmured. "Don't you know, Dib, they don't hold any answers for you?"  
  
"Maybe, maybe not..." Dib glared at Zim. "You're a coward, Zim, bringing her along to scare me."  
  
Zim laughed. "Is it unnatural I would want my wife to witness my triumph, and my yet unborn heir to sense it?"  
  
So it was true. Dib felt his stomach turn. "Gaz...how could you?"  
  
Gaz glared at the ground. "You'll never understand, Dib. Its better his way."  
  
He shook his head. "Its not better, the human race is enslaved, he brainwashes us all, even you-"  
  
"Enough idle chatter." Zim waved his hand. "Dib, the reason I have brought you here is to propose a simple contest-a duel, if you will. 20 paces, draw and fire. If I win, the world is mine and you allow me to imprison your resistance. If you win, then the watching ANGELS have orders to transport you back to The Northern Lights as our new leader."  
  
Dib raised an eyebrow. "How do I know you aren't lying?"  
  
"Come now, Dib. If I was merely going to kill you, I would have done it already." He gestured over to the ANGELS, still kneeling in the direction of the castle. "My heart is nearly as cold as their metal ones, you would say...I have no reason to care that you live or die other then you make an interesting adversary. So, do you agree?"  
  
He paused, then shook his hand. "Allright."  
  



	3. Blessed Are The Broken

Northern Lights   
Chapter 3: And Blessed Are The Broken  
  
"And I want you  
And blessed are the broken  
And I beg you  
No loneliness, no misery is worth you  
Oh, tear his heart cold as ice  
It's mine  
  
And I wait, praying to the Northern Star  
I'm afraid it won't lead you anywhere  
He's so cold, raining on the world tonight  
All the angels kneeling to the northern lights  
  
And I pray, begging to the Northern Star  
I'm afraid it won't lead you anywhere  
He's so cold, he will rule the world tonight  
All the angels, kneeling to the Northern Lights  
Kneeling to the frozen lights  
Feel their hearts, they're cold as ice"- Hole, Northern Star  
  
Dib and Zim stood back to back. Gaz held two weapons in her hands, two relics of dueling pistols. Zim had scoured the world frinding the perfect weapons for this fight. He took one and handed the other to Dib.  
  
Dib held up his hand. "Wait. Gaz, I want you to listen to me. Please..."  
  
She closed her eyes. "Save it, Dib. You cant know what I went through...I was the only one left here when the Irkens came to claim this area as their base."  
  
Dib glanced at her sideways. "Thats not true, Gaz, I was here-"  
  
She spat on the ground. "You were at the edge of town, with your gun-toting band of vigilantes trying to shoot down saucers with double-barrled shotguns." She glared at him, eyes open to show the fire inside. "I was at home, waiting for you. Can you even begin to know what Ive gone through over the years? What I thought and prayed? I waited for YOU, Dib, for you to come save me from the prisons for three long years." She looked to Zim, who took her hand and leveled his glare at Dib. "Then, when a hand came to hold mine, it wasnt yours but his. I wont reject it."  
  
"But Gaz!" he plead. "I asked you to come with me to the edge of town! I begged you to!"  
  
She shook her head. "You knew I wasnt going. You never came for me in the prison. I never heard from you, not ONCE."  
  
Dib reached for her hand again. She reared back. He bit his lip, trying to stop the tears from comimng down his face. "You dont know what I went through to find you...I looked everywhere. I scoured the prison system the best I could without getting caught. And to finnaly see you here, like this..." he choked a little. "Completely broken to their will..."  
  
"Blessed are the broken, Dib. I am truly blessed." She turned to Zim, opening her squinting eyes wide. "You broke me so easily, Zim..."  
  
he nodded. "Yes, Gaz, I know. I loved you, though, and I love you now. Your brother cant love you as much as I did, or he would have saved you..."  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up!" Dib screamed, his voice peircing through the night. "Gaz, Im begging you...just listen to me, give me a chance..." He reached for her hand a final time, and this time she did not reject him. I'm your brother. Ill be here for you always. I love you, Gaz..." the tears finnaly gave way. His shoulders shook as he sobbed for her, clinging to her trembling hand. "If only you knew how good it was to see you again..."  
  
He started at a ahdn on his head. "Dib..." Gaz murmured. "Is that the truth? I-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Zim pulled out his pistol. "I will not allow you to take my wife from me, Dib! Prepare to die!" He fired his pistol.  
  
The bullet penetrated flesh. A sharp scream peirced the air, as the magenta-haired victim fell to her knees coughing blood.   
  
"GAZ!" Dib screeched, cradling his fallen sister.   
  
She glanced up at him, eyes blinking madly. "Dib...all my lonliness and misery led to this moment...it wasnt worth it." She glared over at Zim. "It wasnt worth YOU."  
  
"Oh, Gaz..." Dib rocked back and forth, holding his sister. "Why did you do that? Why did you have to do that? It was my fight, it was my fight, it was-"  
  
"Shhh." Gaz put a bloddy finger to his lips. He tasted the salt and wanted to die. "I won the battle for you, Dib, like a good sister should." She gestured to Zim, who was watching the scene with a shocked expression on his face. "I never thought I had you, Dib, not over all theese years...I took his heart to substitute for yours. I only now knew it was so cold..." Her voice faded as she gave Dib a last week smile. "It was mine. Its yours now...break it." Sherolled her head back in his arms. "It was..nice to ...see...you...too..."  
  
"GAZ!" Zim finnaly ran over and threw Dib out of the way. He landed roughly on the ground, watching Zim cradle his wife. "Gaz...my love...dont say such things..."  
  
Her hand grew limp. He began to cry, an odd susbtance much respmbling human tears that did not burn his flesh. his tears flowed profusely, dropping to the ground like rain an a show of nature's sympathy. He glanced around the clearing, first at Dib, then at the kneeling ANGELS, then finally back to his fallen love. "My child..."  
  
"Zim."   
  
"SILENCE!" He fell to his knees, waving his fists madly at the sky. "Why? Why did this happen?!? Why, on the eve of my greatest triumph, did the stars allow this?!? I will...I will..." Zim stopped. He pulled another bullet from his pocket and loaded into his pistol. "There are no answers in stars, Dib."  
  
"I know." Dib turned to leave the clearing.  
  
"But there are answers in a ruling class...and this world is still mine."  
  
"Huh?" Dib turned in time for the bullet to catch him in the forehead. He fell backwards, blood pouring from the wound in his forehead. His death was instant and painless.  
  
Zim dropped the gun. "Cold hearts, Dib...the cold hearts of the ruling class are the only answers people like you and your rebels will ever recive."  
  
At that moment, a girl rushed into the clearing an army camoflauge. She pressed a button on her heavy goggles to study the mound on the ground in front of her. She trembled, and animal whine escaping her teeth. She then stopped and pointed her gun at Zim.  
  
"What do you want?" Zim snapped.  
  
"ATTACK!!" she screamed. The rebels flodded out of the trees, firing madly on the ruler of the world. The stars watched it all and said nothing.   
  
END  



End file.
